Whataya Want From Me
by mapoucinette
Summary: Inspirer de Whataya Want From Me d' Adam Lambert. Drago pendant la bataille de Poudlard change de camps et passe du cotée de l'Ordre... Je n'en dit pas plus ;p Bonne lecture.


**Hey c'est mapoucinette, de retour pour un nouvelle OS, Dramione bien sur;p **

**Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent et blablabla...**

**Je corrige toujours avec le logiciel Réverso. J'éspére avoir vos avis via review.**

**Bon je vous laisse lire en paix;p**

Whataya Want From Me

_Hé, ralentis un peu  
Qu'attends-tu de moi  
Qu'attends-tu de moi  
Oui, j'en ai peur  
Qu'attends-tu de moi  
Qu'attends-tu de moi_

Drago courait à en perdre haleine dans le couloir, cherchant une tête rousse appartenant à Ronald Weasley car il en était sûr, Hermione était avec la belette. Il fallait qu'il la trouve et vite. Il les vit entrer dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde. Il courut si vite qu'il manqua de bousculer un élève de 2éme année qui était terrorisé par l'arrivée des mangemort. Il entra et vit sa belle et Weasley qui prononcer des mots en fourchelang. Les toilettes s'ouvrirent et le roux sauta sans hésitation dans le trou qui si était formé, juste avant qu'Hermione ne saute Drago attrapa sa main et plongea avec elle. Oui il avait peur, peur de ce qui se trouverait en bas, peur de ses sentiments, peur d'être rejeté, peur d'elle...

_Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps  
Où je me serais trahi  
Oh, il y a eu un temps  
Où je m'en foutais  
Mais maintenant, voici où nous en sommes  
Qu'attends-tu de moi  
Qu'attends-tu de moi_

Avant, il aurait suivi les ordres de son paternelle et de Voldemort mais à présent il l'avait elle et il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était las pour elle qu'il avait changée. Il n'avait pas tué et il ne pourrait pas. Il avait voulu obéir mais son amour était trop fort alors sa chère tante l'avait fait à sa place et lui avait fui comme un lâche il avait trahi son père pour éviter de se trahir lui-même, dire que tout ce temps il se fichait de ses choix, il obéissait aveuglement à son père, cette imbécile finie qui était l'esclave d'un homme et encore Voldemort n'est pas un homme mais un monstre. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol, il la serrât fort dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne touche pas le sol qui était recouvert d'os. L'odeur était nauséabonde et lui donner des haut de cœur mais il était avec elle. Il vit le roux sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers lui. Alors il prit sa propre baguette et la lança sur le sol signe qu'il ne se battrait pas. Hermione plongea ses yeux couleur chocolat dans les orbes acier de Drago et un échange silencieux débuta sous le regard du roux qui ne comprenait rien.

_Surtout ne t'en fais pas  
Je cherche une solution  
S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas,  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber  
Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales  
Laisse-moi respirer une seconde  
Mais continue à venir me voir  
Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi  
Qu'attends-tu de moi  
Qu'attends-tu de moi_

Il se souvenait de la première fois où ils avaient cédé tous deux à leurs propres pulsions, leur émotion avait guidé leurs actes. Il était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il pleurait de tout son soûl, alors que le fantôme qui l'écoutait depuis sa troisième année lui disait d'abandonner car aucune solution ne se présenterait à lui tant qu'il serait aux ordres de son paternel et le pire dans tout ça c'est que cette peste fantomatique avait entièrement raison et il le savait. Il avait alors hurlé sa rage sur ce pauvre fantôme mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ce qu'il désirait le plus, la personne qui faisait battre son cœur était entrer alerter par les pleurs et avait tout entendu.

«-MAIS JE L'AIME MOI MIMI, TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! Avait il hurlait tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Elle n'est pas pour toi Drago et puis je suis certaine que le roux qui traîne avec elle et mon Harry sera un parfait mari, ils auront une douzaine d'enfants et vivront dans une pauvre cabane dans la forêt essayant de survivre comme ils pourront, achetant des robes de sorcier à moitié prix et...

-Tais-toi, Hermione mérite mieux, elle mérite d'avoir de l'argent, des bijoux de beaux vêtements de soie et …

CRACK …

Il se retourna et la vit, c'était elle, sa sang de bourbes à lui. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la plaqua contre un mur, ils se fixèrent, lui avec un regard menaçant et elle avec son regard chaud et affectueux qu'elle avait pour Harry où Ron puis tout se passât très vite la barrière qui les séparait éclata lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

«-Hermione, Hermione ! »

Ronald regardé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux perdus. La fille qui faisait battre son cœur et son pire ennemi se fixait avec … désir ? Au son de sa voix nos deux protagonistes retournèrent au présent ou la guerre faisait rage. La belle se releva et tendit as main au blond qui ramassa sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage de la brune alors que le rouquin dégainer de nouveau sa baguette.

_Ouais, il est évident (évident)  
Que, ma belle, tu es merveilleuse  
Et tu n'as rien fait de mal (rien fait de mal)  
C'est moi, je suis un monstre (ouais)  
Mais merci de m'aimer  
Car tu le fais à la perfection (à la perfection)_

«-Qu'est ce que tu fait Malefoy ? Fit Ron paniquer.

-Episkey. »

Le sang sec qui était sur l'arcade sourcilière de sa belle disparut et la plaît qui trônait près de son arcade sourcilière se referma. Hermione lui sourit et attrapa sa main entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son mangemort son « monstre » à elle. Ron écarquilla des yeux mais ne dit rien après tout si elle était heureuse avec la fouine il respecter son choix et puis il ne l'avait pas perdu et ne voulait pas la perdre elle était avant tout sa meilleure amie. Ils détruire l'Orcruxe et prirent donc tous les trois une dent de basilic. Ils remontèrent à la surface où la guerre faisait rage et ou déjà de nombreux corps s'empiler, la plupart étant des corps de première et deuxième année. Hermione et Drago étaient toujours main dans la main lorsque le mangemort Rosier lançât un «Endoloris » en direction de la brune, qui fut prit en pleine poitrine par le prince des serpentards.  
_  
Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps  
Où je t'aurais laissée t'en aller  
Je n'aurais même pas essayé de te retenir  
Mais je crois que tu pourrais me sauver la vie_

Drago se tordait de douleur sur le sol, cette «Endoloris » était très puissant, sa belle le protégea de tout, des ennemies comme des alliées qui ne comprenaient pas. La bataille faisait rage et Potter n'était toujours pas las tout comme le monstre mi-homme mi serpent, c'est alors que tout devint calme Hagrid était arrivé portant le corps sans vie d'Harry suivit par Voldemort et quelque mangemort. L'Ordre et les élèves de Poudlard pleuraient la disparition de leur sauveur alors que les ennemies riaient d'un rire grave et sans réelle joie. Le mage noir demanda qui voulait le joindre mais personne ne bougeât d'un poil. Les yeux rouges du mal se posèrent sur Drago alors que Lucius appelait son fils à rejoindre les rangs.

«-Drago, rejoint donc ton père et puis pense à ta mère. Fit le monstre d'une voix doucereuse.»

Drago se tendit et Hermione massât sa main signe qu'elle était las pour lui, le prince des serpentards posa son regard sur sa mère, elle risquer de mourir, son père n'en avait rien à faire et c'était toujours servie de cette menace pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait de son fils, le blond sentit une intrusion dans son esprit et laissa sa mère utiliser le Légilimens sur lui il entendit dans sa tête la voix de sa mère :

«Dray mon chéri, reste du bon coté ne suit pas le mauvais chemin dans lequel ton père et enfouie jusqu'aux cou car dans tous les cas ma vie est en danger, vie pour toi et pour elle je sais que tu l'aimes alors laisse ton cœur guider tes choix et tes actes et par piter protèges-toi de ton père. »

Une larme coula le long de son visage et le blond avança avec la main de sa belle vers le mage noir qui le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire déchet.

«-Drago lâche la main de cette sang de bourbes et rejoint les rangs maintenant fit Lucius sévèrement.

-Non père, personne ne rejoindra vos rangs et quitte à mourir, je resterais avec Hermione car je l'aime, pendant tellement de temps je me suis voilé la face an me disant que si je jouer au parfait petit sang pur vous m'aimeriez réellement mais non la seule chose dont vous êtes capable à mon égard c'est de la froideur et des DOLORIS ! Alors même si Potter est mort et que nous avons certainement perdu cette guerre je me battrais jusqu'aux bouts. »

_Surtout ne t'en fais pas  
Je cherche une solution  
S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber  
Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales  
Laisse-moi respirer une seconde  
Mais continue à venir me voir  
Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi (qu'attends-tu de moi)  
Qu'attends-tu de moi (qu'attends-tu de moi)_

À ces mots l'épée de Gryffondor apparut dans les mains du Serpentard qui trancha la tête de Nagini. Quelque seconde plus tard les sortilèges fusaient alors que le corps d' Harry Potter reprenait vie comme par enchantement. Harry et le mage noir se lancèrent dans un duel avec acharnement. Les étudiants se battaient avec rage contre les mangemort. Alors que Drago se battait contre sa tante Bellatrix, son père lui lança un Sectumsempra. Hermione sur le coup de la rage lança des sort in-formuler qui firent exploser les mangemort autour d'elle. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à coter d'elle est se mit à chanter « Vulnéra Sanentur », elle tourna la tête et vit Severus Rogue qui lui adressa un faible sourire avant d'appliquer de l'essence de dictame sur Drago.

_Garde confiance en moi  
(Oh) Je ne te laisserai pas tomber  
Non, je ne te laisserai pas tomber_

Drago ne pouvait plus bouger, mais il était conscient et il sentait qu'ont le déplacé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit sa mère et Hermione le défendre contre des loups-garous. Après cela il vit le monde autour de lui tourner et il retomba dans l'inconscience alors que les sort fusait autour de lui.

_Surtout ne t'en fais pas  
Je cherche une solution  
S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber  
Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales (perdre les pédales)  
Laisse-moi respirer une seconde  
Mais continue à venir me voir  
Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi_

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau il était dans un lit d'infirmerie, Hermione et sa mère dormant paisiblement sur deux restes de canapé. La guerre était belle est bien finie. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée, sa princesse était là paisiblement endormie. Il entendit les discuter des autres combattants, ainsi que des pleures. Il fixa le groupe de rouquin qui pleurait autour du corps de Ronald Weasley. Les jumeaux se soutenant mutuellement alors que Molly Weasley tenait le corps de son enfant et que Ginny pleurait dans les bras de St Potter qui lui regardait le vide. Le blond referma les yeux, il avait besoin de repos.

_Surtout ne t'en fais pas  
Je cherche une solution  
S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber  
Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales  
Laisse-moi respirer une seconde  
Mais continue à venir me voir  
Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi (qu'attends-tu de moi)  
Qu'attends-tu de moi (qu'attends-tu de moi)  
Qu'attends-tu de moi_

Poudlard venait tout juste d'être réparé et encore il rester de petits travaux par ci par las. Il aura fallu un an pour remettre cet honorable château en état. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui un an après cette guerre qui avait arraché la vie de nombreux étudiants, les parents de ceux-ci, les autres élèves et les héros de guerre se trouvaient dans la salle des trophées où un grand mémorial de bronze avait été installer, sur ce mémorial était inscrit le nom de chaque enfant mort pendant cette guerre et le rôle qu'il ou elle avait joué. L'un de ces noms ressortez plus que d'autres « Ronald Bilius Weasley, notre frère, notre meilleur ami ; héros de guerre qui restera à jamais dans nos cœurs. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger». Toute les personnes présentes fixait le nom de celui ou celle qu'il avait perdu et celui de Weasley qui dans un acte héroïque c'était prit un Avadakedavra à la place de Potter alors que celui-ci combattez le mage noir. La cérémonie fut émouvante et tout le monde pleurer à chaude larmes les disparus même un certain blond et sa fiancer qui n'est autre que deux héros principaux de la guerre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger...


End file.
